


Бессонница

by firehawkbitch



Category: Borderlands
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 17:58:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10341138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firehawkbitch/pseuds/firehawkbitch
Summary: https://ficbook.net/authors/1708894?show=about





	

**Author's Note:**

> https://ficbook.net/authors/1708894?show=about

Тимоти не может заснуть. Он сидит на кровати под одеялом, соорудив из него подобие домика. Двойник очень хочет прикрыть глаза и погрузиться в дрему, но у него не получается.   
  
Его оборудование сломано, поэтому в комнате то и дело появляются голографические копии босса, требующие, чтобы «героям» дали пару-тройку бандитов набить им морды и пристрелить из наручных бластеров.   
  
Идти в отдел разработок пока слишком рано. У него впереди еще несколько мучительных часов томительного ожидания и неудачных попыток поспать.  
  
Мужчина обнимает колени, следя за тем, как два цифровых Джека ходят по комнате в поисках потенциальных жертв. Тимоти шмыгает носом, сочувствуя самому себе.   
  
– Я Джек. Самый настоящий. – раздается сначала от одной копии и будто эхом тут же отдается от другой.   
  
Двойник тихо скулит. Единственное, чего он сейчас хочет – просто поспать. Но, – чувствует мужчина, – сделать это у него не удастся.  
  
– Давай убьем плохих ребят! – продолжают они мучить его.  
  
– Можно мне сегодня остаться дома? – неуверенно спрашивает он, все же осознавая, что ответа от голограмм ему не последует.   
  
– Давай же! – его личный кошмар не прекращается. Как только время действия двойников заканчивается, идет автоматическая перезарядка системы, и снова раздается гордый голос босса. Тимоти готов волком выть. Это продолжается уже довольно долго.  
  
– С-сейчас только шесть утра. – он кутается в одеяло, сонным взглядом осматривая комнату, кусает нижнюю губу от безысходности и еле сдерживается, чтобы не разрыдаться от жуткого недосыпа и усталости.  
  
У него сегодня очень важная миссия, но пойдет Двойник на нее с синяками под глазами, ослабленным и неготовым к бою. Джек точно будет очень недоволен таким несоответствием Копии его привычному шикарному героическому образу. Тут не спасет даже идеальная укладка.   
  
– Этому миру нужен герой! – раздается одновременно от обеих голограмм. Шатен уже не сдерживает свои всхлипы от накатившего отчаяния, уткнувшись носом в подушку. Джеки блуждают по комнате. Тимоти не сможет заснуть.


End file.
